The term “geofence” refers to a set of geographic coordinates defining a location, area or boundary, which when satisfied initiates some associated functionality (e.g., pushing information, sending an alert, etc.) A geofence can be made up of complex polygons or lines between coordinates, and therefore the term “geofence” used in this description may be sets of points or coordinates defining a perimeter, a center point plus a radius, a vector space, etc. with the points being latitude and longitude, a street address, intersections, etc. Geofences may be implemented in a variety of security, advertising, asset tracking, and inventory control applications, and may be implemented in geo-based systems and applications.